


Glittery Smile

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind the smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** challenge #246 "All that Glitters"

**Title:** Glittery Smile  
 **Author:**[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)   
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
 **Summary:** The truth behind the smile  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** challenge #246 "All that Glitters"  
 **Warnings:**   Fluffy-Angst if that is possible. I needed a break from the hard angst of the other story I've got going.

 

**Glittery Smile**

 

Only one knows the pain behind the false glittery smile. Jack lets everyone believe that everything is okay and nothing bothers him, but that is far from the truth.

He tells Ianto the stories of pain, loss, deceit, lies, manipulation, being taken advantage of and torture. The stories usually sent most running as far as they can, but Ianto just holds him and lets Jack tell his story. There’s no judgment or look of disapproval.

Ianto presses a loving kiss to his forehead and that’s when the real smile emerges and Jack knows he doesn’t need to hide or pretend.

  



End file.
